1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving apparatus, an exposure apparatus, and a method of manufacturing article.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exposure apparatus used to manufacture a semiconductor device or the like is required to have an accurate microfabrication technique as the microfabrication or integration level of a circuit pattern of a semiconductor integrated circuit rises. Such an exposure apparatus includes a driving apparatus for driving a substrate stage on which a substrate is held.
The driving apparatus generally includes an axis member supported on a base and a movable member threadedly engaging with the axis member. The substrate stage is supported on the movable member. Such a driving apparatus rotates the axis member to slide the movable member along the axis of the axis member, and drives the substrate stage by sliding the movable member. In this driving apparatus, however, when the movable member slides, the movable member and the axis member rub against each other, and particles are generated from the rubbing portions. When the generated particles scatter out of the driving apparatus and adhere to the substrate or mask, pattern defects, yield degradation, and the like occur and impede accurate microfabrication in the exposure apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2001-300832 and 2007-232130 disclose techniques of preventing the scatter of particles. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-300832 discloses covering the axis member with an extendible dustproof cover. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-232130 discloses attaching tubular covers to the two ends of the movable member.
However, when the axis member is covered with the extendible dustproof cover, the dustproof cover itself generates particles when it extends or contracts. When tubular covers are attached to the two ends of the movable member, the particles scatter from the opening portions of the tubular covers depending on the scatter direction of the particles. That is, the related arts do not have a sufficient effect of preventing the scatter of particles.